Love, a Lost Illusion
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: Reid takes Tyler's Virginity, but doesn't realize just how importent it was to him. so being the idiot he is, he breaks Tyler's heart. What are the two 'Son's of Ipswich' going to do now. Rated for a reason. TR SLASH.
1. Passonate Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, but I do wish I owned Toby Hemingway or Chace Crawford.

Warning: If you read the summary, you should already know that this story contains adult themes that may not be appropriate for children under the age of 18.

A/N: I just got this movie and the first time I saw it, I was like "those two would be so cute together" so that's where this came from.

Chapter 1: Passionate Hate.

A dark Hummer parked deep in the woods, and two teenage boys around the age of seventeen or eighteen got out. The one boy, who was the older of the two, had blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. The younger one was a dark haired boy, with olive skin and blue eyes. They were two of the four 'Son's of Ipswich'. Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms.

"Why did you want me to bring you out here, Reid?" the younger of the two, Tyler, questioned. He was highly annoyed since Reid, at one o'clock in the morning, felt the need to wake him up, and have him drive to the middle of the woods.

"Nothing." he said so casually, that one would think that he was completely oblivious to Tyler's irritation. "I just wanted to talk to you some place where nobody could interrupt us." Reid walked around to the drivers side of the vehicle, with a smirk on his face.

'He is dead.' "Are you serious? Couldn't this have waited until morning? You know, when I wasn't sleeping." Tyler walked closer to the blond boy, thinking of all the creative ways he could torture him.

"So," Reid began, not even the least bit awear of Tyler's intentions as he walked closer to him. "How long have you been into guys?"

"The younger of the two was dumbstruck. The only thing going through his head was, 'How did he know? How did he know?' over and over, like a mantra. "What are you talking about? Better yet, what the fuck are you on?"

Shaking his head, Reid responded. "C'mon Ty, I'm not stupid. It's obvious. The way you never talk about any girls. You don't even seem interested in them. When ever we go to _Nicky's_, you always pick at my fries. You freakin' eat like a damn girl.

"So because I'm not a pig and horny twenty-four-seven, I must be gay?" That logic made no sense to the dark haired boy.

"YES!" Now Reid's turn to start getting agitated. He just couldn't understand why his friend was being so difficult. "Listen Tyler, I don't care. Really I don't. It doesn't bother me if you're gay. I just want to know."

Tyler gave a defeated sigh, then looked at his friend. "Yeah. Alright. I'm gay. Are you happy now?" Tyler figured that, even though, his friend said he didn't care, he was probably lying.

He, however, wasn't given long to think about that, because, almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he was pressed up against a nearby tree, with a pair of lips locked against his own. It wasn't long before the shock of it all wore off and he started kissing back. The passion between the two quickly escalating.

Reid pulled back, leaving his hands against the tree on either side of the other boy's head, and smirked. "I knew it." He leaned forward, again, and firmly pressed his lips against the younger's once again. It wasn't long before he rubbed across the other boy's lips, in a silent plea for entrance.

Never being one for turning his friends, especially Reid, down, Tyler reluctantly complied. He was nervus because, this was the first time he had ever done anything like this.

Things quickly began to heat up, as Reid's hands began to explore Tyler's body, spending most of the time on his abs and sides. As the blond's hands continued to rub across the dark-haired boy's stomach, they eventually made it under his cotton shirt.

Moans from the younger boy were heard when Reid began to grind his hips against him, as his shirt was being lifted over his head. The shirt was quickly thrown to the ground as, Tyler moved his body against his friends while unbuttoning his shirt. In seconds Reid's shirt was gone, also, and their two smooth chest were rubbing against one another.

The feeling of skin on skin contact made Reid even more eager to have his friend wriggling in pleasure under him. With this in mind, he made easy work of the other boy's belt and bottons, allowing him to push the jeans over Tyler's lithe hips and to the ground.

Busy with the feeling of his friend's lips moving down his neck and to his chest, Tyler barely noticed that his pants were gone. But truth be told, he didn't really care. The only thing on his mind was getting as physically close to his friend, and crush for years, as humanly possible. With that in mind, he began removing Reid's pants, with a little more trouble then the older boy had, simply because, he was nowhere near as experienced.

Once both boys where left in nothing but there boxers, the older of the two lead the other one to the ground. He couldn't help but laugh when the other boy looked up at him with a hit of blush visible on his face.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked, somewhat insulted that Reid would laugh at him when they were in the positron they were in.

Leaning forward to press a kiss to the other's lips, Reid pulled back to respond. "I think it's funny that you're getting so shy now, when I've seen you in less then this in the locker room." Beginning to spread kisses over the younger boy's chest, Reid moved his hands to the rim of Tyler's boxers and began to pull them down, only to be stopped by a small hand grabbing his wrist.

"Wait." The voice was soft, and incertain, and the boy who spoke began to blush even more when his friends bright blue eyes were on him.

"Oh stop being such a girl Tyler. C'mon this will be fun. I promise I'll be gentle." Reid tried persuading his younger friend, and he was happy when he found that he had when he was given a nod of approval.

He set to work dipping his tongue in the smaller boy's navel, as he removed the offending piece of material that was in the way of him getting his prize. After removing the other boy's boxers, he went to remove his own, only to be shocked by the fact that the younger of the two had taken the initiative to do so for him, leaving them both completely naked.

Trailing a line of kisses, licks, and the occasional nip, down the young boys stomach, each move taking him one step closer to his goal. Opening his mouth, he engulfed the younger boy's member, and swirled his tongue around the tip of it.

Moving his head up and down, Reid alternated between sucking and licking. It wasn't long until Tyler released into his mouth, exhaling a breathy moan.

Reid moved up the sweat covered body of his friend, before reaching his lips, and kissing him pasonitly. "You ready Ty?" The blond got between the others thighs as he asked, letting his friend know exactly what he meant, so there was no doubt in his mind.

Grabbing the back of his friend's head, Tyler pulled him in for another kiss, as he wrapped his legs around the other boys waist in response to the question he was just presented with. Grinding into Reid, he looked up at him with a lust filled gaze. "Shit yeah."

Reid, without even stopping to prepare the boy, entered Tyler in one swift motion. This caused the younger brunet to scream out in pain, but it didn't stop the blond. Continuing to move within the other boy, Reid ended up hitting that little bundle of nerves inside his friend that made fireworks go off, and electing another scream.

The screams quickly went from that of pain, to screams of unadulterated pleasure. The pair's movements sped up as, with a final scream of pleasure, Tyler climaxed. Still moving, when Reid felt the contractions of the other boy's body around his member, he released his seed inside of the young boy.

After a few moments of catching their breath, the blond rolled off of the brunet, leaving him panting on the forest floor with a stick and several rocks digging into his back, but he quite frankly didn't care. He was very content. But that ended soon because, as everybody knows, Reid doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut.

"Damn, I never knew fucking virgins could be so much fun. I wonder if they are all so... enthusiastic." He smirked and then turned to look at his friend. "I can't wait until the next one."

"The next one, what?" Tyler asked, not quite getting the meaning of his blond friend's words.

Looking up at the stars, Reid allowed his smirk to widen. "The next virgin. Oh this is going to be great."

Staring at his friend with a shocked understanding of his words, Tyler felt heartbroken. In his long time crush's eyes, he was nothing but the first in what one would assume to be a long line of conquest. Just an easy fuck.

Enraged, the young brunet began to put his cloths back on before, standing up and getting his keys out of his pants pocket, not saying a single word to the other boy present. He didn't even look at Reid as he walked over to his Hummer.

Tyler unlocked the door and was about to open it when he heard his 'friend's' voice. "Hey man what's up? Are you just going to leave me out here." The younger boy looked back at his Reid, when he heard this, to see him zipping up his pants. That was exactly what he wanted to do.

Not even answering his friend, Tyler turned back towards the door. "Tyler? Tyler! What's wrong?" The brunet began to open the door, only to have it slammed shut by another persons hands. Soon after, said person, grabbed him by the shirt, spun him around, and slammed his back against the cold metal door. "What the fuck is wrong with you man? Why wont you answer me?" The grip on his shirt tightened at the last question.

Apparently, Reid hated to be ignored. Well that was just too bad, because that is exactly what was going to happen. "Get your hands off of me Reid." the younger boy said, with a threatening edge to his voice that Reid had barely ever heard, least of all directed at him.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Eyes going black, Tyler responded with a firm, "Get your hands the fuck off of me!" before he sent a ball of energy at the other boy, successfully knocking him back fifteen feet. Standing still, Tyler watched his friend get up, the only movement was his shaking.

Pissed, Reid let his own eyes go black, before sending an energy ball of his own, knocking the young boy to his side. He prepared himself for the retaliation that would no doubt come. When it did, it barely had any effect at all since, Tyler being the youngest, he was also the weakest.

"Bad move Baby Boy." Not holding anything back, he let lose a surge of energy, allowing in tho hit Tyler, and send him several feet through the air. He walked over to the other boy, who had landed quite roughly on the ground. "You know you can't beat me."

Turning around the older boy left the form of his injured friend, gasping in pain, on the forest floor, and proceed to walk the five miles back to town. He hadn't even noticed when Tyler had said a faint, "I hate you."

A/N: So what do ya think? I really hope you liked it. Oh and the thing about the energy balls, well that's what it looks like to me when they use their powers, so that's what I'm calling them.


	2. An interesting proposal

Disclaimer: I DO own the Covenant. Well, a copy of it anyway. Other then that, no I don't own it.

Warning: Did you guys read the last chapter. (Wiggles eyebrows) Did ya. Well if you did, then you know that this story has adult theme's in it. If you didn't, then get your buts back there and read it.

A/N: I got a lot of positive feedback on the first chapter. So thank you to every one who reviewed. And I must agree with all of you (because quite literally almost everyone said this) Reid is a jerk, idiot, big mouth etc. And Tyler most definitely needs a hug.

Chapter 2: An interesting proposal

When Reid entered his shared dorm room, he noticed that his roommate was already in bed and apparently sleeping. Good. Because he really didn't feel like dealing with Tyler's bitchy attitude. Stripping off his shirt, he chucked it on the floor by his dresser.

"You better be planning on picking that up." The tired voice, that held a harsh edge to it, hardly sounded anything like Tyler, in Reid's opinion at least.

"So you are awake." Reid took his jeans of, and to the other boy's further irritation, threw them on the floor, to join his shirt. "When did you get in?" he asked, wanting to make sure it was safe to talk to his friend without getting his head bit of.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Tyler looked at the blond, only to shake his head and lay back down. "Like you care." Tyler said bitterly.

"Of course I care Tyler, you're my friend. I wanna know what's bothering you. Every thing was fine, then you suddenly start to freak out. What's up man?"

Not answering the question, the young brunet rolled over in his bed, so his back faced the other boy in the room. "What ever." He pulled his blanket up and closed his eyes. His attempts at going to sleep were stopped by his friend's voice.

"Tyler!" When Reid got no response, he tried again. This time with more force. "Tyler! Damn it answer me!" Still not getting any reaction, he walked over and grabbed the other boy's shoulder. "Stop fucking ignoring me!"

Pulling away from the older boy, Tyler rolled back over and covered his head with his blanket. "Leave me alone."

The blanket muffled the sound, but Reid still heard, albeit with some difficulty, and turned his back to the younger of the two. "Whatever." He walked over to his bed and laid down. It wasn't long before the two boys were both asleep.

The sound of an alarm going off, just two hours after the teens finally fell asleep, was not welcome. With a groan, the blonde shut off the nuisance. Sitting up in bed, Reid saw that the young brunet on the other side of the room was just waking up as well.

"Ugh. I hate six o'clock." The younger boy stated, not fully realizing that the other person in the room was even there. When he finally realized it, he just glared and ignored him.

He got up and moved to his dresser. He didn't pay the other boy any mind as he began to change into his uniform. However, it was hard for Tyler to ignore Reid, when the older of the two was running his fingers down the brunet's abdomen. When those fingers reached a tender spot, Tyler hissed in pain and batted the antagonistic fingers away.

Reid stared at the younger boy in shock, well more specifically, the boy's bruised body. Sure he had been a little on the rough side during sex, but that didn't explain all the marks. There was no way they were from that.

Then, when Reid actually thought about it, he was rough on the smaller boy after that too. Sure he was used to flying several yards through the air. He had enough confrontations with Caleb, he should be used to in. But there was no way that Tyler's body could handle that kind of treatment. No wonder he was so bruised.

"Shit man. Did I do that?" The older boy questioned.

"Don't." Tyler said as he, once again, batted the offending hand away. He finished dressing and grabbed his bag. After checking to make sure that he had all of his books and all of the work that he needed, he walked over to the door. "It's nothing." He stated in response to the questioning gaze that his friend was giving him. Then just like that, the door was closed and Tyler was gone.

For Reid, classes that day were boring. Not to say that they weren't always boring, but, now that Tyler refused to even talk to him, it made them seem all the more so.

He was so happy when the bells, that signaled the end to his third period class, rang. He normally went out to eat somewhere with Tyler, but as mentioned before, the younger boy refused to talk to him. Being that things were the way they were, the blond decided to head to the pool to get in some practice, before swinging by the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

When he entered the locker room, he heard voices that sounded very familiar. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he leaned up against a wall of lockers, and began listening to the other inhabitants of the room.

Tyler was so glad when he found out that his third period was canceled due to his teachers absence. He had decided to go swimming, figuring that it would be a good time to think since, most of the student population was _supposed _to be in third period.

It came as a shock to him when, as he entered the locker room after his swim, he saw Aaron Abbot. He tried to ignore him and just walk pass, but that plan was quickly vanquish when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hello Simms. Seems to me that we haven't really talked lately." the arrogant boy said. "I have a few things that I would like to talk to you about."

Not having much of a choice, Tyler just nodded and followed the other boy around a row of lockers. "So, wh-what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Tyler asked with apprehension lacing his words.

Giving the younger boy a smirk, Aaron began to talk. "Well I realized today during class that there was a great bit of tension between you and Garwin. The two of you aren't having a lovers spat now are you?"

"It's not like that between us!" the younger, and smaller, of the two said.

"Oh of course not." It was then that Aaron allowed his smirk to widen. "But you wish that it were." When he noticed the look of shock and fear mix on Tyler's face he continued. "Oh don't worry. Your little secret is safe with me.

"Now, for whatever reason, Garwin did something to piss you off. I personally don't care what it was, but I have a... let's say, a proposition. I know that you want to get him back, and what would piss him off more than me fucking you?"

With a skeptical look, Tyler tried to read the other boy. "So you're saying that we should fuck? But I already told you that the two of us aren't even romantically involved. What makes you think that it would even matter to him?" Thinking that he found his way out of this sticky situation, the young brunet let a small smile appear.

Aaron, however, mistook this smile for a form of flirting. "That doesn't really matter. You two are friends, so it would still piss him off."

Pretending to give the proposition some serious thought, Tyler shrugged. "Let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

"Alright. But if you're going to do this, be in my room tonight." with a triumphant smile, the school jerk walked out of the looker room, leaving Tyler all alone. Or so it appeared, for he was completely oblivious to the boy on the other side of the row of lockers.

To say that Reid was angry at what he heard, well let's just say, it would be the understatement of the millennium. At the moment he was pissed. Really pissed. Walking out of the locker room, he left Tyler and went in search of 'something to get his mind off of things'.

That night when Tyler got back to the dorm building, it was raining. The feeling of dread began to take over his body as he neared the room that he shared with Reid. He had no idea why but, he just had a bad feeling.

When he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Reid and some girl, that Tyler could have sworn was in their fourth period french, having sex. On his bed.

Acting like it didn't bother him, the young brunet walked over to his dresser and began to pull out some articles of clothing. "Don't mind me. I just have to grab a few things and I'll be gone." He shoved his cloths into an overnight bag before running into their bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush.

When he had everything that he needed, Tyler left. He didn't come back that night.

A/N: So that was chapter two. I really hope that you all liked it as much as you liked the first one. If not I am truly sorry. If you have any problems with the story, just tell me.


	3. Whore

Disclaimer: I have pictures of Toby Hemingway and Chace Crawford. But unfortunately that's all I own. Well that and a copy of the movie.

Warning:D. If you thought the first chapter was bad, hehehe, you haven't seen anything yet.

A/N: I was originally going to make this all part of chapter two, but then I decided against it when I realized just how long it would be.

Chapter 3: Whore

When Reid woke up the following morning, he was happy to see that, Courtney or Cathy, or whatever her name was, wasn't there. There was nothing that he hated dealing with more then a needy woman the morning after sex.

Looking around the room, Reid noticed that Tyler still hadn't returned, but he would since he had left his book-bag by the night stand. There was just no telling how pleased the blond was with himself. The look on the younger boy's face was absolutely priceless, when he walked in and saw the two together on his bed. In his opinion, it was no less then the brunet deserved.

He momentarily tensed up when he heard a key in the door. His smile widened when, as the door opened, a tired looking Tyler was revealed.

The younger of the two looked like a zombie as, with a tired yawn, he crossed his room to get his backpack. "I forgot this." he said, indicating to the bag that he was picking up. He looked up, only to be greeted with the sight of a disheveled bed. His bed to be more precise. "I'm burning those." the brunet dryly said, talking about the sheets.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. We just got really into it, and... You fuck where you land. You know how it is. Well, maybe _you_ don't know." At that, the older boy started laughing. "By the way, where did you go last night?"

Heading towards the door, Tyler paused to look back at Reid. "I had some things I had to do." Turning back around, he once more headed to the door.

Sneering at the back of the retreating boy, Reid couldn't help but retort. "Yeah. Letting Aaron Abbot fuck you. Must have been a real blast." He didn't even bother trying to hide his disgust as he said this.

"If you say so." The younger boy responded, then exited the room without even looking back.

The behavior of the two teens that day, definitely drew the attention of their friends. As they were leaving the last period for the day, Caleb pulled the duo aside.

"What's up with you two? You have been acting weird all day."

Both of the boys in question gave identical, yeah-I'm-guilty-so-what, shrugs. "Nothing's wrong." Tyler said. "We've just been so stressed with midterms coming up, that's all. We just need a break."

Nodding in understanding, Caleb got a bright idea. "Well, if that's the case, we should all go out to Nicky's tonight. I'll tell Pogue, and Sarah and Kate can come. I'm sure we all just need to unwind."

"Yeah. I could use a night off. Maybe pick up a girl." Reid said in agreement.

Whipping his head, so he could look at the blond, Tyler shot him a glare. "Only if you make sure that you make it to your own bed this time."

Pretending not to pick up on the tension between his two friends, Caleb nodded. "So, tonight, at nine. See you there." And with that the oldest of the group left the two younger boys to glare at each other.

The time spent at Nicky's that night seemed to do little to nothing to improve the moods of the two temperamental teens. So far, aside from playing pool _against _each other, all they had been doing was bickering. It was clear that neither of them was happy, nor would they let the other have that privilege.

It was around 11:30 that Aaron Abbot arrived. Noticing the two at the pool table, he immediately made his way over to them. Now, usually, he would have payed all his attention to Reid, not even bothering to give the 'kid' beside him a second glance. Not tonight though. He sidestepped the blond, and went straight for the brunet.

"Hey there Simms. Care to play a game?" With a smirk, the arrogant boy lifted a pool stick and began to slide it between his fingers, making sure that Reid could see what he was doing. "What do you say?"

Knowing what he was hinting at, Tyler decided to play along. "Sure. I'm always up for a challenge." The young brunet reset the balls, and with a well aimed shot, he made a clean brake. Seeing a stripped ball go into the corner pocket, he let lose a smile as he positioned himself for another shot.

Notting that the other boy had missed his second shot, Aaron walked around the table to get ready for his shot. When he passed the smaller boy, he made sure to put his hands on Tyler's hips, and brush his front against the young brunets backside.

Seeing this, Reid waited until it was his friends turn again, and walked up behind him and placed his hands on the lithe hips, in a similar fashion as to how Aaron had just done. The only difference was, he slide his right hand up the boy's body as he leaned over him and directed the boy as to which shot he should take. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt the shiver that ran through Tyler's body.

When Tyler had finished making a successful shot in the right side pocket, Reid took his opportunity, with an ever widening smirk, to lean in beside the younger boy's ear and whisper, "You would spread those legs for anyone wouldn't you? Fucking _whore_."

Tyler allowed his shock to show as his eyes widened in surprise. His surprise quickly vanished, as anger washed over his being. Just who the hell did Reid think he was saying something like that?

Allowing his anger to get the best of him, Tyler pulled his elbow back, satisfied when it made contact with the blond's rib-cage. "Get your hands the _fuck _off of me." Whirling around, the brunet sent a heated glare at Reid.

Reid caught the other teens fist, as it was making it's way towards his face. "So, anybody but me can touch you. Aww. What makes me so special?" the blond ask bitterly as he pulled the other boy to him by his chin.

When the younger of the two still continue to hit him, Reid became feed up. "Fine. If that's how you're going to be, let's take this outside."

As the two teens made there way out of the bar, everybody moved out of their path. Once they were outside, Tyler didn't waste anytime, and ran to tackle the blond. It was the only tactic he had. Take him by surprise.

It didn't take Reid long to get his wits about him, and he sent his fist flying at the boy on top of him, knocking him off. Taking this opening, he pounce on the younger boy, and let lose a few more punches. Some hit, while some missed.

The two boys went at it for several minutes, rolling around in the stones and trying to get a good punch in, before Reid got tired of it. He was going to find out just what was up with the younger boy.

When Tyler once again had the upper hand, Reid grabbed his wrist, blocking him from trying to punch him. "It was your decision to let him fuck you. I don't get why you're so made at me."

"I didn't fuck him. I had family business to deal with." Pulling his wrist free, the brunet moved to hit the blond, only to have said blond roll them so that he was now on top.

Reid pulled back his fist and was ready to punch the boy beneath him, but the look in the brunets eyes stopped him. He was almost in tears, and it wasn't the fight that caused him to be in this state. It was something else.

Figuring that the younger boy was lying, Reid got off of him, only after roughly shoving Tyler's shoulder into the ground, and began walking away. "Yeah right."

Later that night, the two boys were laying in their respective beds, both looking a little worse for wear. Reid had a dark bruise forming on his left jaw, contrasting greatly against his pale skin, while Tyler's lip, which had busted open during their time on the ground, had begun to scab over.

The blond was almost asleep as Tyler stayed awake, thinking about what his mother had told him. The words continued to echo in his head as he looked at his long time friend.

_The room was dimly lit, as the three inhabitants stayed in silence. The only woman in the group looked over to her son. She frowned at the sad expression on such a handsome face. It didn't belong._

_Tyler, the woman's son, got up out of his seat and exited the room, only to be followed by his mother. He no sooner entered the hall, then he had his fist pressed firmly against the wall. "How? How can you stay with him when he does nothing but think about himself?" The boy's anger at his father continued to increase as he leaned his head against the wall. His words were barely more then a whisper._

_Giving her son a sad smile, the woman embraced him. "Sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to be with the one you care about."_

Thinking about how he felt for the blond on the other side of the room, and what his mother had told him the night before, Tyler sat up and got out of his bed. With steadfast determination, he crossed to the other bed in the room, and climbed on top of the boy in it.

Taking the other boy's hands in his own, he pinned them above a head of blond hair. Tyler leaned forward and connected their mouths as Reid fully opened his eyes.

In his shock, Reid jerked his body, only to have his lower half grind into that of the other boy's. Moaning in pleasure, the blond bit his lip, trying to keep as quite as possible. He looked the brunet in the eyes as he continued to grind into him, his body moving on it's own accord. "What... What are you doing Tyler?"

The young boy pulled away, catching the blond's bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. Sitting up straight, or as straight as he could while keeping his hands lightly holding the older boys wrist, on Reid's flat stomach, he smiled. "I'm just being your whore."

This time it was Reid's turn to lean in for a kiss. He caught the younger boy by surprise, but it didn't last long, and soon the blond felt the small hands of the brunet on his face. Moving his own hands down to the other boy's lithe hips, he groaned in pleasure because of the movement of said hips. The sounds that he was making, though, had nothing on the mewls and moans.

With each and every sound of pleasure that Tyler was making, Reid was slowly getting closer and closer to the point of no return. "Shit." He said as he let go of all inhibitions, rolling the both of them over so that he was on top, and he attacked the brunet's neck with a barred of kisses, nips, and sucks, successfully marking the younger one as his.

Barely a minute later, he had Tyler's pajama pants and boxers of, along with his own. To say that he was shocked at how vocal the young brunet was, would have been a major understatement, especially when one is to take into account how quite he is any other time. But if Reid were to be entirely honest, he would have to admit just how much it turned him on.

"Oh god Reid. Stop stalling and fuck me." Tyler practically shouted, and Reid always being one to please, that is of course if you don't count him always trying to piss off Caleb and Aaron, granted the other boys request.

In one fluid motion, Reid had entered the boy, expecting to her a delicious scream, not feel a shot of pain throughout his shoulder, where a set of teeth had embedded themselves. When the younger boy released his shoulder, and pulled away with a small trace of blood on his lips, Reid couldn't help but lean in and run his tongue across said lips, initiating another make out session.

As the two boys continued to kiss each other, the movements of their bodies in time with each other sped up. Having a pair of lips covering his mouth, hardly, was able to muffle Tyler's screams of ecstacy. He wrapped his legs around Reid's hips, allowing for deeper penetration. When the blond hit that specle spot inside of him, the brunet tore his mouth away from the other, and screamed at the top of his lungs, as white star danced across his vision.

"Shit Tyler. You better be quite or else you'll wake up the whole dorm building." the blond stated sarcastically.

This caused the brunet to blush an expressive shade of red, as he bit his lip it an attempt to silence himself. That silence didn't last long, however, because just seconds later, Reid hit the same bundle of nerves, causing Tyler to scream again.

As their movements became faster and more frenzied, the brunet's screams could still be heard, just on a slightly quieter scale. It wasn't long before Tyler reached his climax, causing his muscles to contract around Reid, which caused the blond to reach his climax as well.

As they both rode out the waves of their pleasure, Tyler pressed his lips against his friend's ear in a chaste kiss, before whispering, "I love you.".

When he felt the blond pull out of him, and fall to the bed beside him, without saying anything, he got up out of the bed and put on his pajama pants. He headed to the door, which earned him a questioning look from Reid. "I need a shower." he said and walked out the door.

approximately twenty minutes later, he returned to their shared room, where Reid was fast asleep. He got into his bed and fell asleep, wondering if he had made a mistake, but his last thought was that of him deciding that it didn't matter.

A/N: So how many of you thought that when he didn't come back at the end of the last chapter, he went to see Aaron? Well thankfully he didn't. (At least not yet. But you didn't hear that from me.) Anywho, I hope you all liked this chapter as much as the last two chapters, if not more. So tell me what you think. Peace out.


	4. red light green light

Disclaimer: I own... nothing. Aren't I sad.

Warning: Let's see, first chapter there was sex, second chapter there was mentions of sex, third chapter there was violence and MORE sex. If you haven't figured out, by reading this far, that this story isn't for the youngsters, then you are really dense. And I mean REALLY.

A/N: Wow. I love you all. Three chapters in and I have more reviews for this story then I have for my one 8 chapter long story. You guys seriously rock. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: Red Light Green Light

Tyler woke up when he felt an unfamiliar weight on his stomach. That weight being caused by the fact that Reid apparently thought it was a good idea to sit on the younger boy. It wasn't.

The young brunet groaned and, half-heartedly, attempted to push the blond off of him. "Reid come on. Get off of me." As he continued to try and fight off his 'attacker', the boy on top of him started to grin at him.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the older of the two asked, all the while distracting the other boy by dipping his hand past the waistband of his pants and boxers.

Holding back a moan, Tyler gave the older boy a death glare. Well at least he tried to, but it's hard to glare at somebody while gasping and bucking into their hand. "Because you're heavy. Seriously get off. Now."

Retracting his hand, Reid tried to act offended. "Well I was planning on getting off, that is, once I help you get off, but now that you are saying I'm fat, I don't think I'm going to be helping _you _with that."

The younger boy watched as the blonde got off of him and walked towards his own bed. "I didn't say you were fat. Just heavy."

It was barley a second later when, to his shock and discomfort, Tyler had Reid jump on top of him, and felt a pair of hand exploring all of his exposed skin.

Reid couldn't help but smirk when he heard the younger boy moan. "Well I suppose I could forgive you. Let's have makeup sex now." Of course his smirk didn't last long because, it was quickly whipped away when a pillow hit him in the side of the head.

"Is sex all you think about?" Sure it sounded like a stupid question, but when dealing with this blond, you could never be too sure.

Letting the smile return to his face, Reid tilted his head to the side. "Am I a teenage boy?"

Tyler gave him a suspicious look before answering, with great apprehension. "Y-yes?"

"Well then there's you're answer." The blond leaned forward and initiated a kiss. A kiss that soon turned into more.

Tyler knew that he shouldn't give in. That he should push the older boy away, but just because he _'should' _do something, doesn't mean that he _'wants' _to. So he ended up giving into his body's want's. For now at least.

He enjoyed the feeling of Reid's lips against his, and his body shivered every time the blond's hands would brush against his side in just that certain way. But he had to stop when he felt other boy, moving to strip him of his boxers.

"Reid... Reid wait." but all of his objections were smothered by the other boy's lips being pressed firmly against his own. Gathering all of his strength, Tyler push against Reid's toned chest. "Stop!"

"Dude, what is your problem?" the older of the two asked, sitting back up.

"Nothing." he said, pulling his boxers back on and get off the bed. When he saw the look that Reid was giving him, he knew that he didn't believe him. "It's just," he paused momentarily. "It's just that, I don't think we should be doing this right now."

Reid couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on. It's not like you're a virgin."

Tyler couldn't help getting pissed at this. "Fuck you Reid." he said pulling a pair of jeans on.

Not taking the chance that Tyler might walk out on him, Reid grabbed the younger boy by his wrist and pulled him back against him. He moved to gently wrap his arms around the younger boys small waist. "C'mon. Talk to me Baby Boy. What's going on with you? Hm?"

When the younger boy didn't say anything, but turned to nuzzle his head into Reid's shoulder, the older boy started to run his hands through dark brown hair. "Listen Tyler. Nothing's changed if that's what you're worried about. You're still my best friend. So tell me what's going on."

Giving a small smile, Tyler looked Reid in the eye. "It's nothing." he said pulling away from the older boy. " I promised my mom that I'd stop by to check on my dad before practice this morning." he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt while saying this.

He put on a grey t-shirt and his sneakers, before heading to the door. "So I'll see you at practice." And with that he walked out the door, leaving Reid alone with his thoughts.

When Tyler showed up ten minutes late to practice, their coach wasn't happy. "Simms, so glade you could join us."

The young brunette scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I had some family business I had to take care of."

"I don't care what your excuses are." the burly man said, walking towards him. "What, do you think you're such an amazing swimmer that you don't need to practice?" by this point the coach was right in his face, and shoved him. Hard. "Huh?" and another push. "Huh?" and another one.

The coach kept shoving him, until Tyler had his back pressed firmly against the wall. "No sir." he said softly, not even able to look the man in the eye.

"Right. Because Aaron is just as good as you, and could take your place any time. Now get out of my face and go get changed."

When Tyler walked out of the locker room three minutes later, he was informed that he would be doing five laps for every minute he was late after practice, as punishment for being late.

The rest of practice went by without any problems. Once Tyler was done with his extra laps, he walked into the empty locker room. Who did his coach think he was? It was stupid to have Saturday practices, especially in the off season.

Fuming, Tyler headed to the showers, only to find he wasn't as alone as he had originally thought. Standing there, in nothing, under the spray of water that the shower head provided, was none other then Reid.

"What are you still doing here? Everybody else must have left half an hour age." the younger boy questioned, as he removed his towel and turned on his own shower.

The blond looked over at him with a smile on his face. "Well, I could say that I didn't want to leave you in this creepy locker room alone, but we both know that I would be lying." Reid walked over to Tyler, and slid up right behind him. "So, to be completely honest," he paused long enough to lick the shell of the younger boy's ear, and then continued. "I thought it would be hot to have sex in the locker room showers."

The brunet turned to look the older boy in the eye. "Then why didn't you get one of your little girlfriends to do it with." Tyler didn't even try to hide his feelings when he asked this.

"Because." Reid said, dipping his head to steal a kiss from Tyler. "I got the idea from you. I mean do you have any idea how hot you look in that Speedo?"

Deciding to give in, Tyler began to play along. "I don't know. Probably as good as you look with out one." The young brunet leaned forward, and planted his lips against the blond's.

Of course, once the kiss was initiated, there was no stopping Reid. He pushed the younger boy up against the wall, and let his hands explore every inch of the brunettes body, while his tongue explored every inch of his mouth.

At this point, Reid was thankful for the fact that they were both already undressed. Taking advantage of that he lifted the smaller boy, who promptly wrapped his legs around the blond's waist, and gently eased into him.

"Oh fuck." the younger of the two gasped out, while throwing his head back. "Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He dug his nails into the soft flesh of his lovers back as he felt the other begin to move within him.

Moving in time with the other, the brunet pressed his lips up against Reid's. The kiss lasted several minutes, until Tyler pulled back to shake the water out of his eyes. He pressed his cheek against Reid's and gasped as, with a rough thrust, the older boy hit his prostate.

"Damn." Reid said with a smirk. "You sure are being quite this time. It makes me think that maybe I'm doing this wrong." The older boy laughed at his own statement, as if the very thought of him messing up during sex was the funniest thing he ever heard.

"Oh God." the younger boy grunted. "God no. It's just... Just hard to make any noise when... When someone has their tongue shoved down your throat." it was hard for the younger boy to say this, since he had to stop talking every few seconds to allow the moans and gasp to pass his lips.

Pressing his lips against those of the younger boy, Reid continued the movement of his hips. "I need to remember that next time so we don't wake everyone in the dorms up." He laughed as he pulled away.

"Fuck... Reid harder." the young brunet all but screamed as he was getting closer to his peek.

complying with the other boys wishes, Reid made each thrust of his hips rougher, hitting the Tylers'' prostate head on each time. This caused more moans, gasps, and the occasional scream, to come from the younger boy until, with a final scream, he climaxed on both of their stomachs.

Feeling the muscles of the smaller boy contract around him, Reid reached his climax just moments after the other, spilling his seed inside of the pliant body.

"Shit, Baby Boy," Reid said, leaning against the other body for support, incidently pushing the young brunets back up against the wall even harder. "You have no idea how good it feels to be inside of you."

Tyler looked at the blond like he was crazy. "Yeah, and it would be weird if I did." he said sarcastically. "So do you want to go to Nicky's later tonight?" he asked as he was lowered so his feet touched the floor.

Getting an affirmative response, Tyler lead them back into the locker room, both boys randomly kissing each other on the way. They dressed, which was a feet in and of it's self since they couldn't keep there hands off of each other, and headed out. Once they got back to the school building they went there separate ways, both waiting for tonight, and both for different reasons.

A/N: Like I said before, I am sorry that it toke so long. And for those of you who are still reading this fic, thank you for your support.


End file.
